


Business Partners

by snowharasho



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Fluff, Helpful Maizono is helpful, Jealous Naegi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowharasho/pseuds/snowharasho
Summary: Naegi is not too happy about a certain ‘friendship’ blooming between an unlikely pair.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Togami Byakuya, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Naegi Makoto, Maizono Sayaka & Naegi Makoto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	Business Partners

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has nothing to do with business but I can't think of another title.

The class had split up into their pairs to work on their group project again, and the normally cheerful Naegi had slouched onto the desk and sighed once again, his eyes focused on the two boys in front of him intensely.

His partner, Maizono, couldn’t contain a small giggle at the sight of her troubled friend.

“Naegi-kun, is something bothering you?” The idol asked, helping his friend write some notes down. Naegi blushed at the realisation that he’d been caught sighing by Maizono again.

“Yeah,” Naegi whispered, making sure the two in front could not hear him. Maizono giggled again, causing Naegi’s embarrassment to rise more. “P-please don’t laugh!” He squeaked indignantly.

“I’m sorry,” she replied, feeling just a little bad for the poor boy. “Let me guess, it has to do with Ishimaru-kun, right?”

Naegi looked over to make sure Ishimaru wasn’t listening. Thankfully, or _unfortunately_ , he was caught up in a very heated debate with his _partner_.

Naegi’s eyes narrowed at the sight of the _lucky man_ who was (randomly) chosen to be Ishimaru’s partner. Annoyingly, Togami appeared to have caught him staring (glaring), and a small sneer tugged at his lips as he continued his conversation with Ishimaru.

_That stuck-up... jerk! He totally knows!_

Maizono tapped Naegi to snap him out of his mildly envious state, and Naegi bashfully turned back to face his teammate. Maizono smiled, “Looks like I got it right.”

“Y-yeah… your intuition is spot on as always…”

“It was really obvious though.”

Naegi blushed again. He peeked to make sure Ishimaru wasn’t listening again - he seemed totally absorbed in talking about whatever he had written down with _Togami_.

“I can’t help it…” Naegi mumbled dejectedly. He knew that Ishimaru loved him, he knew that realistically, there was no way in hell that Ishimaru would ditch him for that guy, but the sight of them getting along more than he expected just made him slightly anxious.

“You can always invite him out for lunch. I’m sure he feels the same way.” Maizono suggested.

“Maybe… but Ishimaru-kun might be busy… and…” Naegi gave Togami a dejected look. “He might want to spend time with _him_ to finish his project.”

“Naegi-kun, being jealous doesn’t suit you at all,” Maizono laughed, before apologising again.

“I-I’m not… _that_ jealous!” Naegi protested. “It’s just, why out of everyone did it have to be _Togami-kun_!”

The pair turned to look at Togami and Ishimaru, who were discussing some advanced economics or politics or something complicated. Naegi had no idea what they were talking about, and he felt like he had lost to the person he did not want to lose to the most.

“There’s always next time,” Maizono tried to help. “For now, you’re stuck with me.”

“T-there’s nothing wrong with that,” Naegi stuttered. He finally looked down at the notes. “I guess we should finish this first, huh…”

“Yup. If we do a good job, I’m sure Ishimaru-kun will be impressed!” Maizono winked.

A fire seemed to light up inside the Ultimate Luck as he nodded with a serious expression on his face. _So predictable_ , Maizono thought fondly.

“You’re right! Let’s do this!” Naegi smiled back, giving Maizono a small fistbump.

—

By the end of class, Naegi and Maizono had come up with a whole list of points and references for their presentation.

Maizono had noticed a certain someone occasionally glance their way when he thought Naegi wasn’t looking, but she chose not to say anything because it would be more fun that way if her friend figured it out himself.

As she expected, when class was dismissed and Ishimaru had thanked Togami for working with him, the hall monitor immediately headed over towards her and Naegi.

“Naegi-kun, Maizono-kun, how did the project go?” Ishimaru asked, beaming.

Naegi was caught off guard by the sudden (not really) approach of his boyfriend. “I-it was good! What about you?”

Ishimaru laughed obliviously. “It went well! Togami-kun is a much more reliable groupmate than I thought!”

“Geh-“ A strange sound escaped Naegi’s lips. He could feel Togami smirking at him from behind. His smug aura was intoxicating.

_That guy…!_

Maizono gave her friend an amused look. “Well then, I’ll see you after lunch, Naegi-kun.”

“Oh, me too,” Naegi replied, once again embarrassed that Maizono seemed to be able to see through him.

Ishimaru fidgeted with his shirt as Maizono waved goodbye and went to find someone else to hang out with.

“So, Naegi-kun, um, do you want to… eat lunch together again?” Ishimaru asked, bowing.

Naegi grabbed Ishimaru’s hands and shook them, causing the other boy to gasp in surprise. “YES, definitely, I mean, of course!” He exclaimed, a little too excited.

Togami rolled his eyes as he walked past them. “Get a room,” he muttered.

Naegi resisted the urge to say something witty back, because he knew he would lose any war of words with Mr. Smart Glasses Man. He just grimaced quietly while trying to ignore the fact that his face (and Ishimaru’s face) was heating up again.

“A-anyway! I have prepared a bento for Naegi-kun, so, we should, find a seat… before it gets cold…” Ishimaru tried to change the subject, but trailed off as he realised what he said was even more embarrassing and _romantic._

_Ishimaru’s… bento…_

“I can’t wait…!” Naegi internally cheered as the two of them went off to find somewhere to eat.

He'd bet Togami-kun’s not tasted any of Ishimaru’s cooking! So Naegi won! He’s the winner!

… What was he thinking, it was not like there was any competition to begin with.

Still, Naegi was determined not to lose to Togami again. He turned to his boyfriend with a stern look. “Ishimaru-kun, could you teach me about economics or politics or something complicated?”

Ishimaru was shocked. “Why all of a sudden?”

“I just, uh, I want to know more about Ishimaru-kun’s interests! So we can talk better.”

“Oh, is that it?” Ishimaru’s expression softened. “Of course! I’ll teach you any time! In return, Naegi-kun has to teach me about _that_!”

Naegi cocked his head to the side. “What’s _that_?”

“That thing Naegi-kun talks about some time. What was it, ‘meems’?”

…

_Oh._

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write more exploring a Togami/Ishimaru friendship but it ended up being not a lot, oh well. Maybe next time. 
> 
> This is just some silly Naeishi fluff because I need more. Thanks for reading!


End file.
